


Game Over and Other One Shots

by ann_jay009



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Comedy, Conventions, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fanfiction, Flirting, Fluff, Kinky, M/M, Other, Questioning, Romance, Smut, Violence, Weird Plot Shit, brony conventions, daily life, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_jay009/pseuds/ann_jay009
Summary: A series of short one shots, related or not.  Sketch comedy like for the most part.
Relationships: MPL characters, Quincey - Relationship, Scharch (Midnight Poppy Land)/Original Character(s), Tora/Poppy
Comments: 333
Kudos: 392
Collections: Tiger Bites





	1. Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short one shot about Tora playing video games

Poppy arrived at Quincey’s place, ready to work on his new novel. She still couldn’t believe he was the famed author Q.B. Noyouko and had asked for her to be his editor. Using the key he had given her, she let herself in. Looking around the place, she could only see Tora sitting on the couch, wearing his gray sweatpants and his black tank top, playing some first shooter video game.

“Tora, where is Quincey? We were supposed to meet and work.”

“Sorry to disappoint ya, sweetheart but the princess is in Berlin. You’re stuck with me tonight,” Tora answered without taking his eyes away from the game.

“Berlin… New Hampshire?”

Tora snorted, “Berlin, Germany. He missed his flight last night, said it was an ass worth missing a flight for. He should arrive in the middle of the night.” 

“Why didn’t he let me know then? I would have stayed home instead of coming here for nothing.” 

Poppy felt a little irritated at both Quincey and Tora. Quincey for being an irresponsible author and Tora who hadn’t even looked at her once since she came in. 

“Oh, he did text ya. I guess he was really in a hurry ‘cause he sent the message to my phone instead of yours.” 

He paused his game just the time to throw his phone at her, then resumed playing. Poppy juggled to keep the phone from crashing on the floor. Indeed, there was Quincey’s sorry excuse of a text.

_ Poppypoo, I’m very sorry but due to extremely bad weather I will have to catch the next plane. Don’t worry, the manuscript is still on track to meet the printer’s date. Will let you know the second I land! XOXO <3 _

Right below was the text he had sent Tora.

_ Tora my man, you wouldn’t believe how tight German asses are! I met this perfect pirate and I HAVE to stay, you know, for reference purposes. Hmmm… I think I met the perfect Joaquim for my Matelotage in Tortuga series. Take the night off and I’ll call you when I arrive so you can pick me up. XOXO <3 _

“What the heck? Bad weather my ass!”

She could see Tora’s lips twitching, repressing a smile. 

“You find something funny?” Poppy asked Tora, clearly itching for a fight.

“... No?” 

Tora wasn’t about to tell her she was cute as a button when she was angry and tried cussing. Pausing his game again, he looked up at her.

“Ya want me to give you a lift home?”

“No! I’m staying and I will go to the airport with you. I’ll make sure the first thing he hears is how pissed off I am and that I know why he blew me off! Does he think I only exist to serve Young Master Balthuman?” 

Poppy plopped down on the couch, next to Tora. Returning to his game, he resumed shooting whatever it was that needed shooting. After a few minutes, Poppy got bored of watching him. 

“Can I play too?”

“Sorry sweetheart but I don’t want ya to slow me down. I’ve been workin’ on that mission for the past two days.”

Poppy frowned, what was it with boys and their video games? Usually by that time, they would be in his room, all over each other, naked. She was feeling left out and, to be honest, a little jealous of that game. Maybe she could find her own game to play. Moving on the couch, she laid down and put her head on his lap, her face facing his crotch. Tora absentmindedly patted her head with one hand, staying focused on his game.

Rolling her eyes Poppy moved her face closer and closer, until her nose poked his crotch. She stopped, waiting to see if Tora would react. Nothing. She opened her mouth to delicately bite the bulge she could see through the sweatpants. Without surprise, Tora reacted. In more than one way. Poppy could feel him grow against her lips.

“The fuck are ya doin’?”

“Me? I found a game I can play.” She turned her face to look at him innocently, while freeing his cock from his pants . When he just looked at her silently, she continued explaining. “I will pleasure you as long as you don’t die in the game. You die, I stop. Simple, right?”

He grunted his disapproval, but arranged himself to give her full access to his manly parts. He was already hard and ready. Poppy licked his head and stopped. 

“Well? Are you playing or not?”

Grunting again, Tora resumed his game. Poppy licked his shaft, starting at his balls and working her way to the tip. Once she reached it, she took it in her mouth, sucking it. Suddenly she could hear the telltale music of a player dying. She removed him from her mouth.

“Are ya fuckin’ serious?” 

Tora was looking down at her, scandalized. Poppy wanted to laugh, the evening was turning out pretty great after all. 

“Yes, I’m fucking serious.” 

Tora stood up, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Slapping her ass, he made his way to the bedroom.

“Hey! Put me down, we’re not done playing!”

“Game over, babe. Game over!”


	2. Shiver Me Timber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quincey flirting in Germany.
> 
> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

Berlin-Tegel Airport, Germany, sometime in the evening.

“I’m bored! Rony, why aren’t we on the plane yet?”

Quincey was fidgeting in the uncomfortable seat of the airport. Why had he let Tora get to him? When he had asked Tora to have the Balthuman’s private jet ready for his trip to Germany, Tora had replied with a snide comment about him being a pampered princess. Usually he would have let it go, he honestly didn’t mind, but his mouth had been quicker than his brain. “ _I’ll let you know that I could fly just like everyone else if I wanted to.”_ Tora had raised his eyebrow, clearly skeptical, and had dared him to fly commercial. So here he was, waiting to go through another miserable six hour flight that would bring him back home. 

“I’m Tony, Sir. The flight was delayed for another two hours due to the weather condition. We will-”

“ _Another two hours_? Toby, where is the nearest bar? I can’t wait here, wasting my precious time away!” Standing up, Quincey looked around frantically. “We’re in Germany, I am sure there’s bars!”

“I believe there’s an exclusive bar accessible to the Organization’s members. And it’s Tony, Sir.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go, Tommy!” 

Quincey started walking away, then remembered he didn’t know where the bar was. Turning toward Tony, he made impatient gestures with his hands. Tony sighed and took the lead. How did Big Bro Tora tolerate Young Master Balthuman, he did not know. He had been with him for one week and was so ready to call it quits. He had felt so proud when Tora had asked him to take over his role as bodyguard for this trip. Now, Tony thought maybe he had angered Tora. For sure, this was a punishment. As soon as they would be back, he would beg for forgiveness. The worst part hadn’t been Young Master Balthuman’s tendency to always get his name wrong. No, the worst part had been his obsession with pirates. Tony shuddered, he would never talk about the things he had to say and do for the sake of Young Master Balthuman’s creativity.

Entering the bar, Quincey felt immediately better. The establishment had an Edwardian ambiance with its wooden panels, dark velour padded booths and dim lights. Vintage soul music was playing in the background. A few people were there, enjoying a few drinks. Quincey went to order a drink, as he sat at the bar. Standing to his left was a tall man with dark hair, wearing an expensive suit and drinking what seemed to be whisky on the rocks. _Nice ass in those pants,_ Quincey thought, looking the man up and down. He was a sucker for well dressed men. 

“Is that an “X” on the seat of your pants?” 

The man turned his head to look at Quincey. “What?” He said with a thick German accent.

“‘Cause it appears that there’s wond’rous booty buried underneath!” Quincey said, wiggling his eyebrows.

The man frowned, "Verpiss dich, du dumme Sau!" Grabbing his drink, he sat in another part of the bar.

Quincey heard a woman’s laughter. “I would say that went well.” 

To his right was a flight attendant with other members of her crew. She continued, with a slight German accent, “Do those pick up lines have a high success rate?”

Quincey smiled at her and turned his attention back to the bartender as he was coming back with his order. Taking out his credit card out of his wallet, he didn’t let it go when the bartender tried to take off his hand.

“I must be huntin’ treasure, ‘cause I’m diggin’ yer chest.” Quincey said smoothly, looking the bartender in the eyes.

Rolling his eyes, the bartender pulled the credit card from Quincey’s hand and went to the cash register. The flight attendant sipped her martini, refraining her laugh.

“Well, tonight I have a 100% failure rate.” 

“All those lines going unappreciated, such a sad thing. I’m curious, just how many pirate pick up lines do you know? I’m Petra, by the way.”

“Well Petra, I’m Quincey and yer guilty of being a hot wench. I sentence ye to walk my plank!”

Petra laughed as she shook her head. Quincey looked at the other flight crew members she was with. They weren’t paying attention to them, except for one man. From his uniform, he was a pilot. He had the greenest eyes and dark brown hair. He was also looking at Quincey with a slight blush. 

Petra, noticing Quincey’s staring at her coworker, pushed the pilot between them. “Quincey, this is Friedrich. The only person I know who sneaks scandalous pirate romance books in the cockpit.”

Friedrich looked at Quincey in awe. “I know who you are. Q.B. Noyouko, mein Lieblingsautor.”

 _Hmmm, this evening is taking an interesting turn._ Quincey smiled at Friedrich. Behind the pilot, Petra held both her thumbs up. Now, for some reason Quincey felt a little shy. It was one thing to playfully get rejected, but it was another when his interest was truly piqued. 

“Would ye like to shiver me timbers?” He said, nudging Friedrich’s side with his elbow. 

To his surprise, Friedrich nudged him back with a timid smile. Quincey decided he was going to miss his flight. Spotting Tony not far, he signaled him to come closer.

“Dany, change of plans. Arrange for us to take the next flight tomorrow.” Glancing at Friedrich, he asked him, “Are you staying the night in Berlin?”

Friedrich blushed, “My next scheduled flight is tomorrow night.”

“Latest flight back home tomorrow, Donny.”

“Understood, Sir. And it’s To-”

“Yes, yes, excellent Kevin!”

Lifting his hand in the air in discouragement, Tony left the bar. Quincey pulled his phone from his pocket, explaining he had to text a few people to let them know about his change of plans. As he texted, Quincey felt a hand on his shoulder. Friedrich leaned down to meet his eyes. 

“How about we head back to me ship and rock the boat?”

Sending his texts without really looking, Quincey replied, “Me skull and crossbones aren't the only things raisin' tonight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Art_emisdraws for bringing this chapter to life once again. Please show her some love on Instragram @art_emisdraws. You won't be disappointed!


	3. Scary Encounter of The 4th Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora goes in the bakery not knowing something scary was already inside. Special guest: THT. You know who you are! :)
> 
> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

_ "I got your intel Big Bro." _

Tora muttered his approval as he read Gyu's text. He could always count on him to get information on just about anything and anyone. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Trevor's file. Ever since he had first come to visit Poppy, he had kept his eyes on the security guards. All seemed competent, except for one. He came to the conclusion that Trevor wanted to wear a uniform to impress chicks, but without actually having to do much work. 

He looked at the time, it was still early morning but the bakery would be open. He had often asked Gyu why he worked at almost all the Organization's establishment and his answer was “ _ There’s too much money to be made... Said no one ever.” _ Tora guessed Gyu was being followed by his ghosts and didn’t want to stop moving. God knew he understood him. Dressing up in dark, unmarked clothes, he left for the bakery.

The bakery was busy and with reason, it was the best in town. Vincent Balthuman didn’t settle for second place in all aspects of his life. He went in line, having spotted Gyu serving clients at the counter. Tora wasn’t in any hurry, he kept himself busy on his phone, scrolling through his emails and Poppy’s text history. If anyone was to ask, he would deny doing so. 

“When he held her hand and smiled… that dimple… My ovaries exploded and I’m sure I became pregnant!”

His attention was drawn to a group of women sitting at the back of the bakery. There were a group of maybe eight or nine, eating pastries and drinking coffees. He didn’t know who had talked, but all the women started laughing loudly. 

“The Secret Garden was a masterpiece from start to finish! I told my husband to take a night off and go see his friend so I could devour it quietly!”

_ Ah! Quincey’s new book.  _ He knew they were racy, having beta read parts of it, but he had never read a whole book. 

“I know, I gave mine 20$ to see a movie with the kids. By the time he came back, the kids went to bed and, I’m not lying, he only had time to close the bedroom door before I attacked him!” 

The women high fived each other as they shouted their approval. Tora kept glancing up from his phone, fascinated by the group. 

“Too bad I’m single and have to rely on BOB, but those golden eyes. Just the thought of him looking at me and telling me to come... It was over then and there, best way to save batteries!”

Quincey had told him his fandom was obsessed with his main characters, but he had never quite believed him. He would never doubt him again. These women were scary.

“Those hands could slap my ass anytime and I would ask for more. More Daddy Tora, more!”

Tora stopped dead in his tracks.  _ The fuck is this? Tora?  _ He looked at the women, expecting them to look at him, but they were still laughing and eating their muffins. He knew Quincey had based a character on him, but he had actually kept his name in his books?  _ That princess is fucking dead! _ He finally arrived at the counter and as he ordered a chocolate caramel muffin, Gyu put Trevor’s file discreetly in the bag. He would give the muffin to Poppy. He didn’t think she was the type to splurge on such an expensive muffin and she kept saying she was on a diet. He would make sure she couldn’t refuse it. She was perfect just as she was. As he was approaching the exit, he caught one last sentence.

“I wouldn’t mind eating muffins off that huge...”

The women screamed hysterically. Tora kept looking down and got out. He could only imagine the gesture the woman had made with her comment. As he reached his car, he looked at the paper bag in his hand. How could such an innocent muffin incite such inappropriate thoughts? Thank God people in the Organization thought he was gay and Poppy was too sweet and innocent to read such books and have such thoughts.


	4. A Vampire's Delicacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora tries to fall asleep but gets interested in what Poppy is reading. Can be a cringy subject for some, but I feel it's very natural and shouldn't be taboo. Also, I shamelessly plug my own fic. :)
> 
> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

Tora was in bed next to Poppy, trying to get some sleep, as he had to wake up during the night for a surveillance stint with Gyu. She had her table lamp on as she was reading a book. He had tried everything, but he couldn’t fall asleep with that damned lamp turned on. 

“Watcha readin’?” 

Poppy put her finger on her page and turned her book so that Tora could see the cover. 

“ _ Dark Destinies _ , huh? What’s it about? Seems dark for you.”

“It’s a heartbreaking love story between two soulmates across time. The main character becomes a vampire because of a curse and keeps waiting for his soulmate to be reborn again and again.”

Tora looked at the book again with renewed interest. “Vampire romance, you say?”

Poppy sighed and hugged the book to her chest. “It’s so romantic the way he always seduces her and uses his power to… you know…”

Tora rolled his eyes at seeing her dreamy expression. “That book must have been written by a woman, right?”

Poppy looked suspiciously at him. “Yes, what’s that got to do with anything?”

“Sweetheart, vampires and sex are only romantic and clean when seen from a woman’s perspective. If a man had written it, I can guarantee you it would be more raw and real.”

She was now frowning at him. “What makes you think it isn’t raw and real? You didn’t read it.”

“Don’t need to. Does he suck her blood when she’s on her period?”

Poppy looked at him with horror. Tora smirked, satisfied.

“That’s what I mean. That’s raw and real! Not like those touchy feely things he must do in the book.”

“That’s disgusting! Why would you even think about that? That blood is dirty.” 

Tora laughed at her disgusted expression. She was so cute when she was riled up. He decided to have more fun at her expenses. 

“Babe, what’s the difference? Blood is blood. It comes from inside just the same. I love tasting your juices, so I would think a vampire would love to taste that sweet period blood!”

Poppy slapped him on the shoulder. “Oh my god! Stop it! That’s not the same! Sometimes there’s little clots and… and… I can’t believe I’m saying all this!”

“Meh, some like smooth peanut butter and some like crunchy peanut butter.”

Poppy started laughing so hard, she had tears in her eyes. “Stop it! This is ridiculous.”

Tora moved to be on top of her. Poppy felt his arousal and laughed even more. “You’re turned on by this?”

Grinding his erect penis against her core, he leaned down to bite delicately on her neck. “This? No. I’m turned on by you. I’m thinkin’ I need to taste the sweet delicacy that you are.”

Poppy moved against him, getting more and more aroused. The book fell on the floor as Tora extended his arm to turn off the lamp.

“You’re not on your period, are you?”


	5. A Shifter's Appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora has other existential questions about paranormal fics. If you enjoyed this short one shot, you should try my Beastly Heart fic. Just sayin'...
> 
> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

Tora entered Poppy’s bedroom wearing only a towel, as he had just got out of the shower. Unsurprisingly, she was on the bed reading another one of her books. He snorted as he saw a woman and a wolf on the book’s cover. Poppy lifted her gaze, looking at him quizzically.

“Care to share your thoughts?”

“Whatcha readin’?” He plopped on the bed next to her and took the book from her hands.

“Hey! Don’t lose my page!” She tried to grab the book, but he just had to lift his hand high and, even though he was lying in bed, it was out of her reach. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. Soooo… What’s this about? A woman and her pet wolf? Didn’t think ya were that kinky.”

“Tora! What are you even thinking? It’s a story about shapeshifters and their soulmates! It’s all very romantic and-”

“So they have wolf sex, then?” He flipped the book’s pages, trying to find a sexy passage.

Poppy frowned at him. “No, of course not. Their soulmates aren’t shifters like them.”

Tora stopped flipping the pages, put a hand over his heart and looked at Poppy, all sad.

“Ya mean their soulmates don’t accept them completely? How can they be so cruel?”

Poppy looked closely at Tora, trying to see if he was being serious or if he was pulling her leg. 

“They do, they accept the fact that they are shapeshifters.”

“But if they don’t have wolf sex, that means they don’t accept completely the beast part. Animal instincts are to hunt, sleep and fuck. Does it mean ya wouldn’t let me do ya if I was a shifter?”

Poppy sighed, where did he get these ideas? “Yes, I would let you do me, in your human form.”

Tora moaned as if he was mortally wounded. “My soulmate rejects the beast in me! Oh pagan gods, what have I done to deserve such a fate?” 

He suddenly got up on his knees and grabbed Poppy, flipping her and positioning her on all four in front of him. He grinded his groin against her round derrière. Lowering himself on her, he murmured in her ear.

“Ya can’t tell me ya don’t like this?” 

He pushed his now very hard cock harder against her. He pushed her panties out of the way and placed his member at the entrance of her wet core. Poppy moaned and pushed back, wanting for him to penetrate her. 

“Hmm, I like those books of yours, they get ya all wet for me.” With his hand, he moved his cock up and down her very wet vulva, teasing her clitoris. “You like my dick, don’tcha, sweetheart?”

“Hmmm, yes. Please, Tora, give it to me! Now!”

“Always so impatient when ya horny.” He lightly bit her neck, inciting more moans from Poppy.

“I only have one question for ya sweetheart, would ya let me do ya if my beast form had my human dick?”


	6. Choke Me Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Scharch to shine and get some special kind of love!
> 
> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

“That fucker is really going for it!”

Scharch sat in a booth at Chevy’s with financial advisor Shing Ma. He was looking at what was happening at the bar. Shing Ma looked at him with polite interest. 

“Which “fucker” are you referring to, Scharch? From my point of view, there are many here. One is even sitting in front of me.”

“Ha, ha, ha. Very funny.” 

Scharch stared at Shing Ma’s conceited smile. He was one of the most mysterious members of the Balthuman clan, right there with Tora, always acting like his shit smelled better than everyone else’s. Scharch knew better, he knew what a true sadist Shing Ma was. After all, it was him who had taught him the art of torture, and what an artist that man was. He had stopped taking trainees when Balthuman had promoted him to financial advisor about 10 years ago, but from time to time, he still joined Scharch in his  _ special _ room. Focusing back on the drama about to happen at the bar, he smirked as he saw Claude getting into Tora’s personal space.

“That fucker Claude. I told him to not antagonize that freak Tora, but noooo… What’s the first thing he does as he comes in? Antagonize that freak!”

Suddenly a chair could be heard falling to the floor. Scharch laughed as he saw Tora choking Claude. “You taught him well, he went straight for the carotid artery.”

“He always was a prodigy. You can thank your lucky star Vincent had other plans for him, otherwise you would not be sitting where you are today.”

Scharch gritted his teeth, he hated being second best, but he had to admit, Tora at work was a sight to behold. He wondered again about the rumors of him being gay. What would it be like to be choked by those huge hands? Claude was now beet red and squealing like a little girl as Tora’s cigarette was hanging over his eye.  _ Yes, an artist. _ He felt his cock grow hard, uncomfortable in his pants. Sliding his hand under the table, he grabbed his crotch and squeezed hard. The dual stimulation of the pain and the thought of being choked was almost too much for him. He needed to find a target quickly.

“...total profit of a hundred million in a week...chairman of the Narin traders association… center of commerce building.”

_ Hmmm, interesting.  _ Meeting Shing Ma’s gaze, he asked “Any idea who he is, Mister Financial Advisor?”

Shing Ma raised his eyebrow at Scharch and went on to explain who Fred Lam was. Widower, rich by inheriting his late wife’s money, dabbling in various investments, etc. 

Scharch had found his target for the night. Giving his cock a last squeeze, he smiled at Shing Ma.

“This’ll be a piece ‘a cake, you keen?”

Shing Ma looked at him with a knowing look, “I’m good, he’s all yours, Scharch.”

Scharch eyes glinted with pure evil joy.  _ Let the party start! _


	7. 🎼What is love? Baby don't hurt me🎶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora founds Poppy questioning his love for her while this author decided to plug another one of her work🤭
> 
> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

Tora was a sweaty mess, having gone for a jog tonight since he didn’t have access to his gym when he was staying at Poppy’s. Taking his shirt off, he went into her room to grab a change of clothes. As he was about to head for the shower, he noticed Poppy wasn't reading like she always did before falling asleep. That in itself would not have concerned him, save for the fact that she was lying on her side, facing away from him, and completely on the edge of the bed. As if she didn’t want him to touch her when he would join her. Something was wrong with her and he couldn’t leave to shower knowing she might be hurting. He walked to the bed and sat carefully, as if approaching a little animal that was hurt. He leaned over her and gently rubbed her shoulder. 

“Poppy, sweetheart, what’s wrong? Did someone do something to ya?”

Tora was shocked when she brushed him off and sniffled. He was even more shocked when she turned toward him, her sad eyes full of tears.

“You’re not really in love with me.” 

Poppy turned back to hug her pillow, crying louder. Tora felt panic rise inside him. What had happened? Had someone said something to her? He knew because of his size and appearance people were quick to judge him and find him lacking, but Poppy was different. She saw the real him. He went to caress her hair, but stop himself. He didn’t know what to do and didn’t want to make it worse.

“Why are ya thinkin’ I don’t love ya? Did I do somethin’ to ya?”

“It’s what you don’t do.”

“I-I don’t get it Poppy. Ya need to tell me if ya want me to understand. What don’t I do?” 

He gave in and caressed her hair. He couldn’t stand the thought that she was in such a state because of him. She didn’t push him away this time and his heart healed a little.

“You don’t care if guys flirt with me or if they bring me flowers. You never act jealous. You’re the same as Julri, he also didn’t care and cheated on me.” She squeezed her pillow more tightly against her. 

_ Now we’re getting somewhere, somewhere fucked up but I can deal with this _ . He sighed and rolled her over so she would face him.

“Bobby, I don’t know where ya get these ideas but it’s messed up. Of course I notice guys hitting on ya, but I’m not worried. I know at the end of the day you’ll come home with me. I trust ya to take care of my heart. And those flowers, weren’t they from your boss for a job well done? I was proud of ya, sweetheart. What should I have done differently?”

Poppy had stopped crying as Tora spoke. “You really think that?” she asked with a small voice.

“Yeah, sweetheart, I do. I’m sorry about your cheatin’ ex, but ya really shouldn’t compare us.”

Poppy looked down, ashamed. “I’m the one who is sorry. In a lot of romance novels and movies, the guy shows his passion and his love by acting jealous and controlling. I guess I thought you didn’t love me enough to fight for me.” 

Tora pulled her against him and kissed her forehead. He thought he heard her mumble that he was sweaty, but he didn’t care. This was too important, she would have to endure his sweaty self.

"Would ya really love me if I treated you like crap, tried to control ya or if I thought poorly of ya? Yer Mr. Lamb said it so well.  _ Respect for yourself. _ It really struck a chord with me, ya know."

Poppy shook her head. “When you put it like this, it doesn’t sound romantic at all. It sounds scary. And Mr. Lam really said that to you?” 

"Ya have to understand that violence and intimidation is part of what I do. It's not who I am. Ya shouldn’t confuse it with passion and love. Unless we agree that I can slap yer ass and call ya Susan, it's not somethin' ya should accept. That's straight up abuse and I want no part of it and neither should ya."

Poppy hugged him back. "Thank you Tora. You just made me fall in love with you even more. Also, now that you're talking about ass slapping... I might have started a series with a dominant male lead and it got my lady bits tingling."

"I fuckin' knew it! Show me that book." He extended his hand, waiting for her to comply and she did. “ _ Bound to you.  _ Is this one of those books where he’s a jerk and it’s supposed to be love?”

Poppy smiled dreamily, “Oh no. He has issues, but he never makes her feel bad or belittle her. On the contrary, he thinks he’s not good enough for her, but can’t help himself and just wants to be with her and do dominant things with her. It’s very hot and if you want to read it, I wouldn’t be against recreating some scenes.”

Tora laughed. “Ya trying to get me to read yer women’s porn? Quincey tricked me into readin’ his, I won’t be tricked again! Now come and shower with me.”

Tora got up and pulled Poppy up with him. As Poppy walked past him toward the bathroom, he slapped her ass hard. 

“Come on Susan, it’s time to attend to your Master’s needs!”

  
  



	8. Operation Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is something a little different, a little longer and a little more serious. Beware the angst at the beginning! 😅
> 
> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feature the art of the amazing Lola! Thank you for making such amazing art and inspiring me to write. Love you tons! ❤
> 
> You should follow her on instagram @littlelovelylily, like right now! (https://www.instagram.com/littlelovelylily/)

Something was wrong. Something had been wrong for a few days now. Poppy was trying to stay calm, but that proved to be near impossible. She had her small suitcase on the bed and was trying to focus on what she needed to bring.  _ How can I decide what to bring when I don’t even know what is going on?  _ She had received a text from Gyu 15 minutes ago telling her to pack her things, he would be there in 30 minutes to pick her up. Looking at her phone again, for the 100th time, she read the short message.

_ Pops, Tora told me to get you. Pack what you need for a few days and I’ll pick you up at your place in half an hour.  _

How many days was a few days? What would the weather be like? Did she need her passport? Why was Gyu picking her up and not Tora? Would Tora even be there? He always told her that if there was trouble, if anything was to happen to him, Gyu would make sure she stayed safe. Had something happened to Tora? Last time they spoke was last night and he had seemed distracted, distant. He was saying the right words, but it felt like his head was miles away. If she was honest with herself, he had been that way for almost two weeks now. Always rushing to his phone when he received a notification or a call, slightly turning away from her. He hadn’t come to her place as often, saying he had to take care of some business. They hadn’t been dating officially for long, a little more than six months, but she had known him for longer than this. They had gone through so much since that day in Moonbright station, when he had taken a picture of her with her shirt torn. 

She had tried to call him a few times but all her calls had stayed unanswered. She was getting frantically worried, it wasn’t like him to ignore her. Tora had never truly told her what he did, but she wasn’t stupid. She had connected some dots along the way and knew better than to ask questions. But, she also knew that if something was to come between them, it would be his job. She looked at the closed bento box on her night table. It contained all the little trinkets she had received from him over time and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.  _ Should I bring it with me? _ _ The real question is can I leave it behind? _ As she picked it up and put it in the suitcase, she knew the answer would always be no. 

Poppy felt a moment of panic when the doorbell rang. She looked at the near empty suitcase. _This can’t be happening,_ _I am not ready. I can’t do this, I can’t leave like this._ The doorbell rang again and a ping sound came from her phone. She rushed toward the door to let Gyu in. Upon seeing his smile, she felt confused.

“Hey Pops, are you ready?” He looked around and frowned as he saw the suitcase open on her bed. “Are you really just bringing a bento box and your toothbrush? I mean, I guess you are fine with the clothes you wear but isn’t it a little too minimalist?”

Poppy was still silent, the reality of everything that was happening hitting her like a ton of brick. 

“I…I can’t.” Tears came rolling down her cheeks. “Gyu, I can’t leave. Not like this. I know I told Tora I would listen to him on this matter, but I can’t leave him.”

Gyu looked like a deer caught in headlights. He rubbed the back of his neck, picked up his phone, looked at it and put it back in his pocket. He looked back at Poppy not quite sure what to do or what to say to comfort her, so he walked up to her and patted her shoulder awkwardly.

“Aww Poppy, I... I don’t know what to say to you. I’m sure Big Bro has a reason for all this. I think it’s best if we trust him, don’t you think? He always wants what’s best for you.”

“You think I don’t know that? What about what’s best for him? How can I just leave him when things get difficult? How dare he take this decision all by himself and leave me out of it!” 

Angry, she pushed Gyu’s hand aside. “Call him. Call him right now! He will answer _ you,”  _ she said bitterly. “I am not going anywhere until you call him and I can talk to him.”

Gyu didn’t make a move to pick up his phone. “Look Pops, I think you need to calm down. It’s probably not what you think. Please, just come with me and give him a chance to explain everything himself.”

“Call. Him. Now.” She sat on her bed, folding her arms against her chest, looking at the lonely bento box in the suitcase next to her. She refused to make eye contact with Gyu. If he refused to call Tora, she simply would stay here and make things as difficult as she could. Deep down she knew she was being a jerk to Gyu and it wasn’t his fault, but she couldn’t help it. She needed to talk to Tora, to hear his voice and be reassured.

“I promise I will call him once we are on the way. We have to get going, like right now. Please?” 

Poppy looked closely at Gyu, “You know what is going on, don’t you?” Gyu refused to meet her gaze. “Tora told you not to tell me anything, didn’t he? Can you at least tell me how long I will be gone? What kind of clothes will I need? You can at least tell this much, right?”

She was desperately fishing for any kind of information she could get, but Gyu still stayed silent. She sighed, of course she wouldn’t be able to Gyu to talk. She went to her drawer, picked up random items and threw them in the suitcase. 

“There! Happy now?” she said abruptly. “Can we go now? Might as well get it over it, whatever  _ it _ is.”

“Poppy…” 

Gyu was miserable. This was not going the way it was supposed to go. She passed him by and as he tried to take the suitcase from her, she glared at him. He lifted his hand and followed behind her, locking the door as he exited her place last. He discreetly texted Tora before they reached his car.

_ On our way Big Bro, but damage control will be needed. She is not taking this well. _

Not even 10 seconds later, his phone vibrated with a reply.

_ i’ll take care of it. just bring her to the meeting point. _

_________________

Gyu glanced at the passenger seat where Poppy was seated. She had been strangely silent and subdued during the drive. She hadn’t even asked him to call Tora. She hadn’t cried but had kept sniffling and looking outside, her head leaning on the window. She wore Tora’s superman jacket and kept rubbing the sleeves against her cheeks. She was the definition of pitiful. Gyu sighed as he parked the car in the parking lot of the hotel. He got out, walked around and got Poppy’s suitcase from his trunk. He went to the passenger side and opened the door. Still Poppy wouldn’t move from her seat and refused to look at him. Gyu fished a key card from his pocket and waved it in front of her face to get her attention. She finally raised her head and met his gaze.

“This is yours. Room 517. Everything is ready for you, Poppy.”

Poppy finally got out of the car, grabbed the key card and her suitcase. She tried to smile at him and failed. Gyu couldn’t help it and hugged her. 

“It will be ok, I promise. You know I care about you and I would never do anything to hurt you, right?”

Poppy hugged him back, “I know and I’m sorry about today. You’re right, I should trust you and Tora. I will accept whatever is waiting for me in this room.”

Gyu coughed, trying to mask his laughter and pushed her toward the hotel entrance. “Just go.”

Poppy lifted her head, took a deep breath and walked in the hotel. As she approached room 517, she started panicking and her hand holding the key card was shaking. It took her a few tries, but she finally unlocked the door. She gasped as she entered the room. The room was huge, almost the size of her apartment. It was as if she had stepped back in time and was in a yurt fit for royalty. In the center of the room was a fire place, the only source of light in the otherwise dark room. On her right was a king bed with rose petals all over it. Next to it was a bottle chilling in an ice bucket. She could smell cherry blossoms and wondered where the smell came from. 

“What is going on?” 

She heard water splashing. The noise probably came from what was the bathroom. Apprehensive, but curiosity getting the better of her, she slowly walked toward the noise. She was ready to bolt at any sign of danger. Finally reaching the bathroom, she pushed the curtain acting as a door and froze at the sight. Bursting into tears, she turned around and ran back in the room. 

What had she just seen? Why had she run away? A big, round, wooden hot tub had been in the middle of the room. Tora had been sitting inside the hot tub, looking like the glorious male specimen he was. It had been the look in his eyes that had gotten to her. He had been looking at her with such love and desire, it had been too much to handle after worrying so much these past few days. She had felt ashamed for doubting him, thinking he was slowly away from her. She was also mad at him for acting the way he had. She heard loud noises and turned around to see him pushing the curtain aside, all wet and naked. He reached her and pulled her tightly in his arms. Angrily, she pushed him away, tears running down her cheeks.

“Sweetheart, why are ya cryin’?” He brushed her tears away with his thumb. “I guess this is where I say “ _ surprise” _ ?”

“Surprise? That’s all you have to say?  _ Surprise _ ?” All her pain, insecurities and anger came flooding out of her. “Do you have any idea of what you’ve put me through this past week? You were so cold and distant, spending more time on your phone than with me! I thought you were growing tired of me. I thought you were pushing me away! Then I got a call from Gyu saying he was coming to pick me up and that I was going away and I thought something had happened to you!”

Tora went and tried to reach out to her again, but she pushed him once more.

“I’m not done!” She lifted her arms in front of her to keep him from coming closer. “Don’t think that because you’re standing in front of me gloriously wet and naked that I will go easy on you!”

Tora stopped advancing, realizing that the stunt he had pulled had really done a number on her.

“Sweetheart, it was never my intention to hurt you.”

“Ah! The road to hell is paved with good intentions!”

“Poppy, I spent the last week putting this weekend getaway together. I never did anything like this before. I never  _ wanted  _ to do anything like this before. I even contacted a fuckin’ travel agent! I wanted everything to be perfect for ya.”

He slowly moved toward her, ready to step back again if she refused him again. He reached out for her and pulled her in his arms, caressing her hair. He kissed the top of her head, grateful to be able to touch her.

“I didn’t stop to think how this looked from your perspective.”

Poppy buried her face in his chest. “I thought you were in danger, that something had happened to you, that you were pushing me away.” 

“Bobby…”

Tora lifted her chin and when she met his eyes, he leaned down and kissed her deeply. His hand caressed her back until he reached her ass and pressed her against his erection. 

He whispered in her ear, “Is this close enough to prove to ya that pushin’ ya away is the last thing on my mind?” 

After a moment, Poppy wrapped her arms around him, unable to stay mad at him any longer. “No, not close enough. I need more, much more. You need to make it up for all you’ve put me through these past few days.”

Tora kissed her, “Poppy, if somethin’ was to happen, I would let ya know. I’m so sorry if I’ve been a jerk to ya, I guess I suck at surprises.”

Poppy couldn’t help but laugh. “You do suck at it. What is this surprise for?”

“Do ya know what day it is today?”

“Today? It’s Friday?” Poppy had no idea where he was going with this. 

Tora put his hand over his heart, as if wounded. 

“Sweetheart, how can ya forget such an important day?” 

He put his hand on her chest and unzipped his superman jacket and lifted her shirt, exposing her bra. He leaned down and kissed her breast. 

“It’s been a year since ya flashed these in my face.” 

“I certainly didn’t flash you, you perv. You’re the one who made me jump to get a pervy shot of my boobs!”

Tora smirked, unhooking her bra and freeing her breasts.

“Ya say tomato and I say these puppies will always be worth any tricks to see them.” 

He took a nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue around and sucking it. Poppy moaned in pleasure and put her hand in his wet hair, pulling lightly on it.

“Ya have too many clothes on, Bobby. Let’s get ya naked, there’s a hot tub waiting for us.”

Tora got out of her clothes in record time, which was a feat since she did very little to help him.  _ Let him work for it,  _ she thought. Once she was naked, he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his hips, the tip of his erection touching her wet core with each of his movements. He went in the tub, never letting her go and sat on one of the benches. Poppy sighed and closed her eyes, finally relaxing in the hot water. Tora started kissing her neck and moved her hips to rub his cock against her slit. After a little while, Poppy lowered her hand between them and grabbed him, stroking his cock as she positioned it to enter her. 

He didn’t move, letting her set the pace. She opened her eyes to look at him as the tip of his cock entered her. She loved how his eyes always became unfocused and clouded with desire as they became one. She lowered herself, slowly, almost lazily until he was completely sheathed by her. She started gliding her knees, making her go up and down his cock. She put her hand on her clit and started stimulating herself, making her pelvic muscles contract around Tora’s cock. He moaned in pleasure, moving his hips to her rhythm and gently rubbed his thumbs on her nipples, making her move more frantically. As he pinched both her nipples, she felt an electric-like current strike her whole body. She put a hand on the side of the tub, to keep her from falling over and kissed Tora as deeply as she could. Soon they both lost control and Poppy was the first to scream, surrendering to her orgasm and Tora followed her soon after. 

“Can we spend the night in the hot tub? I don’t think my legs can support me anymore.” Poppy said, her head on his shoulder.

Tora kissed her forehead, “It’s ok, I got ya sweetheart.”

He stood up and carried her to bed. As they were falling asleep, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Poppy whispered, “Next time you want to surprise me, let me do the planning.”


	9. Bobby vs B.O.B.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy get her first vibrator and is experimenting with it... Not everything will go according to plan.
> 
> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the awesome Darla for the piece of art. It is absolutely gorgeous! You should all follow her on Instagram @darlaamami (https://www.instagram.com/darlaamami/). There is lots and lots of goodies! Love you Darla! ❤

Poppy sat on her bed, staring at the box, perplexed and intrigued. The card on the box had the following message.

_“Every girl needs at least one for the lonely nights or for some sexy playful nights with your roaring Tiger. E. xxx”_

Why would Erdene give her such a birthday gift? She read the box again. _Cyber cock with BALLS. Vibrating._ What was cyberskin? At the bottom left of the box, there was a hole with… a cyberskin sample? Poppy inserted her finger and grimaced. This felt weird; squishy weird. Almost like mochi. She laughed and thought that if Erdene ruined mochi for her, she would be pissed off! She took the vibrator out of the box, it was big, but not as big as Tora’s. The texture got to her again and she giggled with the cyber cock in her hand. The balls were all wrinkly and she squeezed them. They looked real enough, but the jelly texture… yeah, that was weird. The shaft was also soft and jelly like, with something hard in the middle, which was probably the vibrating part. _A mochi-dick!_ She couldn’t help but laugh again. This was ridiculous. 

_I wonder how it tastes._ She looked around, immediately feeling silly doing so. As if there would be someone in her room watching her. She put the head of the cyber cock in her mouth. She sucked on it for a few seconds, it reminded her of something but she couldn't remember what. At least it didn’t taste anything. _Is there such a thing as a realistic dildo tasting like a penis? Would it taste like before or after a guy has come? Would they sample enough specimens to have an average smell and taste? Omg, that would be an ad I would like to read!_

Poppy tried to focus on the cyberskin in her mouth. She bit slightly in it. Then, chew harder. _When will I have the chance to really bite into one?_ She laughed as she bit into it with gusto. It bugged her to no end that she couldn’t place the sensation. It certainly wasn’t from her giving Tora a blow job, and his was the only one she had ever had in her mouth. Until now, if that even counted. She sobered up and took it out of her mouth. Time to get serious and see what this thing could do. _Should… should I prepare myself? Set the mood? How does one use such a thing? Straight in and out?_ She decided that she needed to be comfortable, so she went and put on some music, lit up some cherry blossom scented candles and got naked. _Might as well make it a romantic date with myself!_

Once she was on her bed, she felt naked, not only physically, but psychologically. Usually Tora teased her, toyed with her, made her feel desired and wanted. This toy made her feel awkward. She would have to do all the work, get all hot and bothered by herself. She had masturbated before, but it was never this premeditated. She turned to the questionable object. A cord was coming out of the base, linked to a remote. She picked it up and turned it on. Nothing happened. She opened the back of the remote and found it empty. _What? Batteries don’t come with it?_ Did she even have batteries? She got up and went into the kitchen to look in a drawer where she kept random things that she didn’t want to lose. _Yes! I knew I had some!_

Putting the batteries in the remote, she turned it on. Nothing happened. _Is this a joke? Is it supposed to do nothing? Why need batteries then? I hope Erdene kept her receipt!_ She looked at the cyber cock and thought that it could still be used. Since she was already in bed naked, with some good mood music and a nice smell in the room. She rubbed the cyber skin against her vulva. It felt cold and dry, not like Tora’s cock which always was hot and wet. Okay, his cock was always wet because of her. She was always so ready for him, to have him in her mouth, have him inside her. He was so big, filling her completely, hitting all the right spots. Biting her nipples and rubbing her clit with his thumb, as he pumped furiously into her… Poppy felt herself become moist, just thinking about him. Instinctively, she pinched one of her nipples, as she drove the cyber cock inside her. She moaned as it filled her, imagining it was Tora was with her. 

“Tora…” Suddenly her phone rang next to her, ruining the mood. Turning her head to look who dared to call, she gasped, mortified. A cute little tiger could be seen on her phone’s screen. _TORA? Did I summon him?_ She was suddenly conscious of having a dick, albeit a fake one, in her pussy. She blushed, feeling like she had just been caught cheating on him. She picked up the phone, still unsure if it was really him.

“...Hello?”

_________

Tora leaned on the door frame, phone against his ear, smirking as he saw Poppy frozen in place. He had arrived a few minutes ago, wanting to surprise her. He was supposed to be in Germany for the weekend, but something came up with Quincey and he had sent Tony instead. So he used the key she had given him a while back and let himself in. The smell of cherry blossom hit him as soon as he had entered, as well as the mellow music coming from Poppy’s room. For a split second, he had been worried. Then he had come to his senses, this was his sweet, trustworthy, loyal Poppy. Curiosity getting the better of him, he had walked quietly toward her bedroom. One glance and he had known what was going on. He had to contain his laughter, he would never have imagined catching her playing with a dildo. She was getting really into it, too. It was a novel thing for him to see her pleasure building from afar. _She is beautiful._

He had felt himself grow hard watching her. He had tried to adjust his hard cock in his pants, when he had heard her.

“Tora…”

Picking up his phone he hadn’t been able to resist anymore and had called her.

“...Hello?”

“Need a helping cock, sweetheart?”


	10. Hello? Is it me you're texting for? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's girls' night at Erdene and suddenly Poppy finds herself sexting with Tora on a dare?
> 
> Inspired by chapter 5 of the fic "Shing Ma's Night Out" by saucytuggles, available here on AO3.
> 
> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

**Girls’ night**

_ PING! _

Poppy looked down at her phone and smiled seeing Tora had sent her a text message. She put her phone away and focused on the girls. She didn’t need to read his message to know he was checking on her and making sure she was alright.  _ He’s such a mother tiger, _ she thought, giggling at the double entendre. Tora always worried when she was out drinking, even if tonight they were all Erdene’s place. Taking a sip of her rum and coke, she suddenly noticed that the room had gone quiet, except for the music in the background. Raising her head she saw that everyone was looking at her with the same expectation in their eyes.  _ Huh? What did I miss? _

“What?” she finally asked.

Erdene pointed at her phone, smiling even more. 

“Your dare.”

“What are you talking about? It’s not my turn yet!” 

Poppy was feeling a little drunk as she finished her drink, her second of the night. As the evening had progressed, they had decided to play a weird game of spin the bottle where the “chosen” girl would have to do a dare decided by the rest of the group. Somehow, while she had looked at her phone, the bottle had chosen her for the next dare. 

“Shoot! How did that happen?”

“Life happens while you’re busy looking at your phone, waiting for a sexy text from your man.” Danae said with a straight face. “But don’t you worry Pops! We will help you achieve your lifelong dream.”

“Huh?” 

“We dare you to sext Tora!” said Erdene, Danae and Mirabelle in unison.

Poppy started laughing as if it was the funniest joke ever. 

“My Tora? Sexting? I can barely get a complete sentence from him. Look, I’ll show you!” 

She grabbed her phone and read the text she had just received minutes ago. 

“” _ You ok?”  _ This is him being worried about me because I’m with you guys! I really can’t imagine how he would reply to a sexy message.” 

“Come on Pops, it’s only for fun. It’s not like we are asking you to have sex in front of us,” said Erdene. “And you lost this round so you have to do it.”

“Do it! Do it!” chanted Danae and Mirabelle.

Poppy looked at her phone like it was a two-headed snake. She had never tried sexting before, always afraid to be clumsy and unsexy. Maybe it was because of the alcohol but the more she thought about it, the more she found herself wanting to do it. She knew Tora wouldn’t think badly of her. She imagined him rolling his eyes at his phone and thinking he would have a very drunk girlfriend to take care of once she got back home. That wouldn’t be so bad since Tora was such a sweetheart full of attention when she wasn’t feeling good. She aggressively texted a short message and without hesitation she pressed send.

“There! I’ve done it!” she yelled, all proud, turning her phone toward the girls so they could see her message.

Erdene took the phone out of her hand and waved it in her face. Poppy had trouble following the movement, Erdene was so fast and the room was kinda spinning around her.

“Oh Poppy… “ _ What are you wearing tonight? _ ” is not sexting. It’s you wanting to make sure he’s dressed sharply for your date and won’t embarrass you,” Erdene said, shaking her head. 

“Girl, he won’t even want to send you a dick pic,” added Mirabelle.

“Oh… Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” asked Danae, looking at Erdene with an evil glint in her eyes.

Erdene smiled wickedly and typed a few words, saying them out loud at the same time.

_ “Because I’m naked and I want to know if we match.”  _ SEND.

They all started laughing until tears came to their eyes. 

“He’ll know we are messing with him. He will never answer that.” said Poppy, sure of herself.

_ PING! _

All eyes turned to Poppy’s phone in Erdene’s hand. 

“What does it say?” said Poppy leaning forward and forgetting it was her phone, her dare and her boyfriend.

“ _ Hmmm, I don’t know if we match. Can you confirm if your hand is rubbing slowly up and down that sweet pussy of yours? Then I can say that we match.” _

All the girls were fixing the phone, getting a little red in the face. Poppy’s jaw dropped as she never expected Tora to play with her that way. She poked Erdene on the arm. 

“What now? How will you reply?”

“ _ I am getting so wet thinking you are touching yourself the same way I’m touching myself. Do you imagine my mouth sucking on your cock as much as I imagine your tongue licking my clit?”  _ SEND.

“Woah! This dare just got so hot I need another drink! I’ll bring another round for everyone,” said Mirabelle going in the kitchen. 

_ PING! _

“Don’t you dare read the next text without me, you hoes!” Mirabelle yelled.

Poppy looked at Erdene in awe. “You’re so good at this. Have you done it often? Is it always this hot? Man, I really missed out by not trying it earlier!”

“Is it ok Poppy? I mean it’s Tora.” Erdene asked seriously. When Poppy nodded, she continued, “No, it’s not always this hot. Men usually will only ask for boob or pussy pics and are not that good with words. I’m actually surprised Tora has it in him.”

“I’m just as surprised as you are. I mean there’s no doubt he’s a sex god,” Poppy blushed as she realised what she had just said. “I mean-”

“Don’t brag, Pops. You hit the jackpot, don’t rub it in our faces. And by  _ it _ , I mean his probably very large and very long dick.” Danae said.

Before Poppy could reply, Mirabelle came back with their drinks. 

“So, let’s continue this porn show!” she said, distributing the glasses that were mostly only alcohol.

They all focused on the phone as Erdene read the most recent text. 

“ _ Oh yeah babe, your mouth is wrapped around the head of my cock and you’re sucking lightly, flickering your tongue on my slit and tasting my precum. Fuck you feel good. I need you to feel just as good. Are you fingering yourself, imagining I’m fucking you with my tongue? Can you feel it poking inside you, drinking your juices?” _

  
  


To be continued in Part 2… sorry, not sorry! 


	11. Hello? Is it me you're texting for? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys' night in this continuation of the sexting adventure!
> 
> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

**Boys’ night**

“Dude, you’ve got to stop looking at your creeper app! Poppy’s fine, you know where she is.” Quincey said pointing his pen at Tora.

For some reason, Tora and Gyu had ended up at his place. Since his date had cancelled, yet again, he had been trying to get some writing done when Gyu had texted him saying Tora needed some distractions tonight. He should’ve known Tora was moping because Poppy was having a girls’ night.

Tora frowned, “The GPS tracker was across the street a few minutes ago. Why would they need to leave Erdene’s place?”

“Probably to get more snacks from the convenience store? If you’re that worried, just send her a text. It’s what normal people do, you know.”

Tora sent a quick text and Quincey resumed his writing as the two other men played video games. Sometimes it felt like he was the only mature one. He chewed on his pen, not able to bring his scene together. 

_PING!_

Tora read the message, grunted and threw his phone on the couch. Quincey rolled his eyes, Tora had been watching that dot on his creeper app like a cat with a laser pointer and now he couldn’t care less?

“Well? Did you learn why the hamster crossed the road?” he asked Tora.

“She’s fine, they’re drunk.”

Quincey loved Tora like a brother but trying to get him to say anything was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. He walked to the couch, picked up the phone and gave it to Gyu who unlocked it for him. Tora looked at Gyu, offended.

“What? It’s Young Master Balthuman.” said Gyu.

“ _What are you wearing?_ Are you going somewhere later tonight?” Quincey asked.

Tora sighed, “My guess is that they're playing a stupid dare game.”

“A dare? What kind of boring dare does she have to do?” 

_PING!_

Quincey read the next text and started laughing. “Oooohhh… I get it now! Girls wanna have fun!” He started texting back. “Well, let me provide them with the entertainment they are craving! After all, it’s what I do for a living!”

“Knock yourself out. Knowing Poppy I’m pretty sure it won’t last long. You saw that first text, it will be like texting the old lady living across from you. Try not to freak her out too much.” Tora resumed his game, losing interest in what Quincey was doing. 

_PING!_

“Old lady my ass,” muttered Quincey as he read the new text. _This is good stuff, I should write it down. This is exactly what I need for my scene!_ He continued typing, really getting into it.

“ _Oh yeah babe, your mouth is wrapped around the head of my cock and you’re sucking lightly, flickering your tongue on my slit and tasting my precum. Fuck you feel good. I need you to feel just as good. Are you fingering yourself, imagining I’m fucking you with my tongue? Can you feel it poking inside you, drinking your juices?”_ SEND.

Like Tora, he didn’t believe Poppy was writing these texts. Knowing her friends, he would bet his money on Erdene or Danae. He looked at Tora and back at the phone. The girls didn’t have a reason to think it was not Tora texting back. He decided to have a little fun at the expenses of his old friend. Maybe he would even thank him? Quincey laughed at the idea. _Nah, I will get a beating for this. But it will be totally worth it!_

_PING!_

_“Oh yeah, I have 2 fingers going inside and out, faster and faster. I just added another finger because I want to feel your cock as I cum and you are so big. Your cock stretches me so much as you enter me, I almost can’t stand it.”_

Quincey almost choked as he laughed. _Big Bro indeed! Now time to get freaky!_

“ _Sweetheart, you make me so horny. I want you so bad right now. I didn’t think you had it in you to sext like this. Maybe it would be time to talk about this anal fantasy of mine?”_ SEND.

Quincey heard a gasp next to him and lifted his head to see Gyu reading the texts. Putting a finger on his lips, Quincey asked Gyu to stay silent. Gyu shook his head, torned between laughter and horror.

_PING!_

_“Anal?? I’m really not sure. I mean, I’m not saying no but with your size… I mean, I don’t know what to say.”_

_“Oh no babe, I’m the one who wants to be on the receiving end. I want you to fuck me hard with a strap-on while I stroke myself. I want us to be in front of a mirror so I can watch you banging me from behind. The idea makes me so hot, I just want to pick you up right now and go home!”_ SEND.

“He will kill you!” Gyu whispered to Quincey.

"Still worth it!" Quincey whispered back.

_PING!_

_“Oh Tora, never be afraid to voice your fantasies. Of course, I wouldn’t mind making it a reality. I might need to do some research but with your guidance, I would feel comfortable trying this. The more I think about it, the more I think how hot it would be!”_

“You do have Poppy’s address, right?” Quincey whispered to Gyu as he deleted the last few texts. 

DELETE

DELETE

DELETE

DELETE

Gyu was looking at him suspiciously, “Yeah, why?”

“I’ve got some online shopping to do for a big strap-on for Poppy…”


	12. Hello? Is it me you’re texting for? Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 (and final part) of the sexting gone wrong!
> 
> A big thank you to my beta readers, you know who you are! ❤
> 
> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

It was late in the evening and Poppy couldn’t tear her eyes away from the box in front of her. She had opened it as soon as it had arrived this afternoon and had closed it just as quickly, her face beet red. Inside was something she had not been prepared to see yet. Had Tora ordered this for her?  _ Take a deep breath, it won’t bite you.  _ She opened the box again and took  _ IT _ , a harness accompanied by a dildo _. _ She understood the concept and the purpose of the big blue jelly dildo. Almost 8 inches long with a 2 inches diameter. Was that considered big? She held it in her hand and it felt small compared to Tora’s penis. She giggled, thinking that the hole it was supposed to go into was also smaller.  _ He’d done this before, right? Of course he had, otherwise he wouldn’t have asked with such enthusiasm.  _

Still, Poppy felt unsure. What if she wasn’t good enough? What if she ended up hurting him? She had watched a few videos and had learned a new term, pegging. She hadn’t been able to watch the first video without stopping it every few seconds. She had felt like she had been watching something forbidden and that the FBI would come knocking on her door demanding some explanation. When nobody had come bursting through her door, she had watched more videos, becoming more and more fascinated with what she was watching. Now, seeing the strap on dildo, everything felt too real. Tora hadn’t mentioned it again and she had been too shy to bring the subject herself. So the package had taken her by surprise this afternoon. She slid the box under her bed, not ready to tell Tora it had arrived. She went for a quick shower and went to sleep. 

******

Poppy slowly stirred as a warm body joined her in bed and reached for her. As a large hand dipped lower, she grabbed it and pushed it away. Her heart was humming, recognizing the presence next to her. She cursed and looked at the shadow next to her.

“Dammit Tora, you’re not supposed to be here!” she hissed at him. “Do you want us to get in trouble again?”

He chuckled and caressed her stomach, his hand going lower again. 

“I don’t care what anybody says, the way I see it we’re made for each other and nothing will change that. My heart sings for you and my body only wants you.”

Poppy moaned as he kissed her. She still wasn’t used to the passion of his deep kisses. She twirled her tongue with his, loving the smooth texture. Her heart thumped louder in her chest, resonating in sync with his own heart. Denying the pleasure of their proximity was torture. Which is why it took all her will to break the kiss.

“Tora, you know the Elder doesn’t approve of our mating. You better get out of my cave, otherwise I will not be able to restrain myself.” 

As if confirming it, her hand touched his stomach, slowly going lower. She licked her lips as her fingertips brushed against his very erect cock. He groaned, closed his eyes and laid down on his back, waiting for her to continue her exploration. Poppy leaned down toward him and let her fingers explore lower.

“Remember, you asked for it.” she whispered as she grazed his anus with her index finger. 

Tora gasped and grabbed her blue cock, stroking it gently, making her vibrate with pleasure as his fingers went over the ridges of her member. “I told you, I don’t care about your gender. Nobody will keep us apart.” He positioned her blue cock at his entrance and she instinctively pushed forward. She roared in ecstasy as she pushed herself completely inside him. 

****** 

“AAAHHHH!!!”

Poppy sat straight up in bed, panting. She looked down at herself and was relieved to see she didn’t have a blue cock. 

“Sweetheart, are ya ok? Did ya have a bad dream?” 

She could tell that he was still half asleep. She looked at him and shook her head.

“I can’t do it Tora,” she whispered. She laid back down into his warm embrace.

“You can’t do what?”

“I can’t have anal sex with you.”

Tora caressed her hair, his eyes closed. “It’s fine Bobby, don’t worry about it. It was just a dream, I’ll never ask it of ya. Go back to sleep”

Poppy closed her eyes. “Pegging looks so empowering…” she said drifting back to sleep, “But it’s not for me yet…” 

Tora opened his eyes, now wide awake. _What kind of dream did she just have?_ _She sure ain’t pegging me outside her dreams!_ _Must be another one of her weird, kinky shit romance books._ He wasn’t too sure what had just happened but he felt like he had just dodged a bullet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who know the works of Ruby Dixon, were you able to catch all my little easter eggs??? 😉🥶


	13. Toss a Coin to Your Tora 🎸🦖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy's having a girls' night out with Erdene and Tora shows up unexpectedly. What conversation will he happen upon? Poor Tora...
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta readers, BlueCaty and saucytuggles, from whom I borrowed Erdene and Shing Ma's relationship. Read their story in Shing Ma's Night Out. Love ya ladies! 🥰
> 
> (https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCaty/pseuds/BlueCaty)  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucytuggles/pseuds/saucytuggles).
> 
> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

It was Friday evening and Tora had been able to delegate his bodyguard duties to one of his men. Poor Tony almost teared up every time he was assigned to bodyguard duties. Tora knew he should feel bad about it but deep down he took pleasure in torturing Tony. Why should he be the only one to suffer Quincey's eccentricities? He could only imagine what had happened between Tony and Quincey. He almost laughed out loud as he entered the bar where he knew Poppy would be. She was having a night out with Erdene and he wanted to surprise her. 

He quickly spotted them at a table at the back of the place. He smiled when he saw how happy and excited Poppy looked. Every time she smiled, his whole world became so bright it almost scared him. But thinking of living without her was even more scarier. As he approached the girls, he caught little snippets of their conversation. Curious to know what they talked about when he wasn't there, he sat at the table next to them. They were so engrossed in their conversation, they never noticed his presence. Erdene was talking and making lewd gestures. _What are they talking about?_

"... and then we were going at it like bunnies, everywhere and in front of everyone! Energizer has nothing on him!" 

Erdene and Poppy laughed so hard, they soon had tears in their eyes. Tora was horrified, what was Erdene telling Poppy? He thought of Shing Ma, Erdene’s boyfriend and Balthuman’s financial advisor, and shook his head. Erdene was a little wild but Shing was far from being an exhibitionist. 

“So what happened after?” Poppy asked as she sipped her drink. 

“Oh, it’s boring. I woke up!” 

They both laughed again. Tora sighed in relief, who knows what kind of ideas Erdene would put in Poppy’s mind. Not long ago he had found a strap on and a dildo in a box under Poppy’s bed and his first reflex had been to make this shit disappear. Poppy had never brought the subject up with him, so he started to think maybe it had been someone else's idea. Erdene’s perhaps. 

“That’s too bad,” Poppy said, sighing, “sounded like such a good dream. I love the British accent so much. Never fail to do things to me and my panties!”

“Girl, when I woke up and saw Shing sleeping next to me I couldn’t resist and jumped on him! Have you ever woken up your man with sex?” Poppy shook her head and Erdene continued. “I snuck up on him and gave him a few licks to get him hard without waking him up, then straddled him and slowly got him inside me then I started to ride him! Shing told me it had given him such a vivid sexy dream and waking up to me riding him gave him a very intense and uncontrolled orgasm.” 

_Man, that’s too much information_ , Tora thought. Although he couldn’t deny that the idea of Poppy waking him up with sex was exciting. He shifted in his seat, adjusting his semi hard cock in his pants. 

“Wow, who knew dreaming about doing Tom Hiddleston would make you so horny?” Poppy said innocently drinking more rum and coke.

Erdene smiled knowingly at Poppy, “Hmm, what’s with that face? Don’t hide behind your glass. I know you and I can tell you’re hiding something from me. So enough about me and my sexy dreams about sexy Brits. Have you ever dreamed about some sexy celebrity?”

Tora froze. Had Poppy been dreaming of other guys? He honestly couldn’t remember when was the last time he had a wet dream not involving Poppy. She was always in his mind whether he was awake or asleep and for some reason he thought it was the same with her.

“Well…” Poppy smiled and looked at Erdene with laughter in her eyes. “I guess we are similar in that area since I did happen to dream about a Brit as well.”

Tora didn’t know how to feel about this revelation. Deep down he knew it was ridiculous to be jealous of a dream, but he discovered that he couldn’t help it. He was getting jealous. Of a fuckin’ dream. _Get a grip! It’s just a dream, she’s allowed to have her fantasies._

“Do tell!”

“You know I started to watch The Witcher with Tora and that Henry Cavill is doing unholy things to my libido! And I might have dreamt about him doing me in that tub.”

Erdene laughed, “Good choice! That’s a fine piece of man!”

“Especially when he plays Geralt. One, he’s tall.” Poppy lifted her hand and was counting on her fingers. 

“I think he’s 6’3. That’s just perfect height!” 

As both girls nodded their head, Tora couldn’t help but feel vexed. _I’m 6’3 as well, nobody’s calling me perfect because of it!_

Poppy continued, “Two, I love his long hair, it’s so sexy. I can imagine how it feels on my body.”

“Oh yeah, girl! You also have something to grab as he’s fucking you!”

Tora frowned as he touched his hair. _What about my hair? What’s so special about HIS? It’s a fuckin’ wig!_

“Three, he’s so massive! Have you looked at those muscles? Those arms and thighs are to die for.” 

As she talked, Poppy looked through her phone and showed it to Erdene once she found what she was looking for. 

“Did you see this pic of him? He looks so good and buff in a suit! The only thing missing are a few tattoos.”

Tora almost shouted his indignation. _Buff with tattoos and good looking with a suit! As if ya didn’t get to see THAT often enough! Is it the accent? Fuck if I’ll start talkin’ with that pretentious accent. She better be happy with what she’s got!_ He knew he was pouting, but he couldn’t help it. How could she not see she was also describing him perfectly?

Erdene took her own phone and scrolled a few times before finding what she was looking for. 

“Pops, I have one word for you. Grey. Sweatpants.” 

Poppy looked at Erdene’s phone and gasped. “Oh my god! He’s packing something powerful in those pants! And he’s not even hard.”

“Wanna see something magic?” Erdene asked Poppy with an evil smile. “If you play with the settings and make it lighter… Tada!”

“Sweet glorious biscuit! He’s even bigger than I thought. Look! It’s almost as big as the phone in his hand!”

Tora snorted. _Dude must be packing some fake bulge to impress his fans._ He looked down at his own bulging pants and knew at least HE was the real thing.

“So what were you saying about him earlier? Dreams you said?” Erdene wriggled her eyebrows at Poppy. “What’s the most scandalous thing that happened?”

“Well…” Poppy blushed. “Promise me this will never leave this place?” When Erdene eagerly nodded, she continued. “I might have fantasized about him once while making love with Tora.”

“WHAT?” Tora roared in indignation, making the girls scream in fright. “That’s it, we’re going home and I’ll fuck ya until ya only remember my name!”

Poppy looked at Tora with surprise, which quickly turned into anger. She walked up to him and poked him in the chest.

“What are you doing here? I’m having a _girl’s_ night out and I’m certainly not leaving with you!”

“Pops, it’s fine,” Erdene said, laughing. “Go get some. Shing was being all mopey because we couldn’t see each other tonight so I’ll go surprise him.”

Tora didn’t wait for Poppy’s reply, he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the exit.

“Wait!” 

They both stopped as Erdene shouted. She ran to Poppy and gave her something that Tora wasn’t able to see. He wondered what was going on as they both laughed like lunatics. Once they were outside, Tora felt something being thrown on his back. He looked down and saw coins. He turned toward Poppy who was still laughing. He frowned as she continued to throw coins at him while giggling like a schoolgirl.

“The hell ya doin’?”

Poppy winked at him, “Tossing coins at my Tora!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toss a coin to your Witcher! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_3ATmupvCQ
> 
> Read about Erdene's Dream https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187784


	14. She Used to Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aniki's bitterweet story about his lost love.
> 
> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

Gyu sighed as he saw Aniki sprawled on the bar. It was almost closing time and he just wanted to clean this place, go home and sleep a few hours on his couch before suiting up for guard duties at Poppy’s building. Was he spreading himself too thin? Probably. But he liked the money he was making and one day he’ll actually be able to enjoy it. He wondered what Aniki was doing at Chevy’s. The older man’s usual hunting ground was Club Miracle. Gyu approached Aniki as he wiped the counter with a rag. He poked Aniki on the forehead.

“You ok?” 

Aniki grumbled and tried to swat his finger away. “Whaddaya want? Can’t a guy be drunk in peace?”

“You sure can, except closing time is approaching.” Gyu tried to clean the counter as close to Aniki as he could, to get his message across. “What are you doing here anyway? Did your “date” dump ya again?”

Aniki scowled at Gyu, “If you must know, no. Tonight’s a special night.”

Gyu waited for Aniki to say more. “Well, what’s special about it?” he asked as Aniki stayed silent.

“Why would I tell you?”

Gyu shrugged and lifted his rag, “It comes with the job? You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to.”  _ Please just go, please just go, _ he repeated like a mantra.

As Gyu turned around, Aniki straightened himself and downed the rest of his alcohol.

“On this day, many, many years ago, I lost the love of my life.”

Gyu cursed silently and walked back toward Aniki. He resigned himself to listen as he knew he wouldn’t be able to close the bar until he heard the whole story. Aniki liked hearing himself talk so there was no workaround. He looked at the clock, only 30 minutes left before he could kick him out. 

Aniki smiled sweetly as he remembered. “I met her during a street race. I was 24 and raced my motorcycle. She was so young and beautiful, barely 20 years old. She craved adrenaline and when she asked to ride with me, I couldn’t say no to her.” 

Gyu had a hard time imagining how Aniki looked as a young guy. 

“So here we were, our hair blowing in wind-”

“Wait a second! You had hair long enough to blow in the wind?” Gyu couldn’t help himself, this image was so weird, he almost laughed.

Aniki gave him a death stare. “You think I was always this old? I was a fine man back in the day. Looked better than you and your trash tattoos, that’s for sure! Now, will you let me finish or not?”

Gyu rolled his eyes, he wasn’t offended at all. He knew Aniki was all bark and no bite. He motioned for him to continue.

“That’s when we had our first kiss.”

_ They drove to Regina’s Peak and she kissed him the second they touched the ground. She laughed then begged him to drive his bike. He tried to resist her, he didn’t want her to get injured. He relented as she begged him. She promised would be good, she wouldn’t go far nor fast. He agreed on the condition that he would ride behind her and take control if needed. _

_ That night had been magical. It was the night he had fallen in love with her. After that night, they were inseparable, going everywhere on his bike and living a nomadic life. She never wanted to stay at the same place for a long period of time and while he knew she wanted to get away from her life, he never questioned her. She would talk to him when she was ready. They worked in truck stops for two, three weeks then moved on to the next place. They would sleep outside, sneak into barns or go to a motel if they had enough money to afford a room. At night they would talk about their dreams and what future they wanted. He saw himself with her and was willing to accommodate all her dreams. _

_ After a few months, while she was waitressing, he stopped at a jewelry store and got a ring for her. He knew she loved him even though she still hadn’t shared her life story with him yet. He thought if he provided her with stability and protection, she would relax and open up.  _

“Wait! You were married?” Gyu interrupted again. 

“Will you let me finish? I swear, kids these days have no patience! Can I have something to drink? My throat feels dry from all the talking.”

Gyu put a glass of water in front of Aniki, who looked disgustingly at it. He still took a big gulp of it.

_ Instead of going to work, he found a nice motel room with a jet tub. He bought roses and spread the petals all over the bed. He even bought some nice clothes and tied his hair in a ponytail. He wanted everything to look perfect for her. He picked her up from work when her shift ended. If she noticed his change of appearance, she didn’t comment on it. Aniki knew she was tired after spending the day on her feet, hence the jet tub.  _

_ He let her enter the room first and she stopped when she saw the bed covered with rose petals. As she entered the room, he fished the ring box from his pocket and knelt, waiting for her to turn around. When she finally did, she saw him kneeling, holding the ring. She gasped in surprise, her hands covering her face. He laughed, stood and hugged her. He told her he was serious about her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He told her she didn’t have to answer him tonight, he was willing to wait a lifetime for her. She hugged him back and he went to prepare a hot bath for her as she stayed in the room to change. That night, even though she didn’t give him an answer, was the sweetest he ever experienced and he fell asleep with a smile. _

_ The next morning, he woke up to an empty bed. She was gone. On her pillow was the ring box and a note from the motel’s little notepad. She had written only one word; “Sorry.” He had never been able to find her again. _

“That’s it? She just upped and left?” Gyu couldn’t help but feel outraged on behalf of Aniki.

“That’s it? She broke my heart, I’d say that’s enough.” Aniki grumbled.

He stood slowly and headed for the exit. “Thanks for the talk, kid.” 

Once outside, he looked up at the full moon and couldn’t help thinking about her, his lost love. Was she in a good place? Was she safe? Would they still be together if she hadn’t run away? Would they have settled down? Had kids? He remembered the name she came up with for a daughter and he couldn’t help wondering what their daughter would look like if they had one.

_ Poppylan... _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Jingle Balls All The Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a secret santa's gift to BlueCaty and juliabsquared. It will also be posted as part as the MPL Christmas Collab 2020. Hope you enjoy it!

_ A week before Christmas... _

Tora entered Poppy’s apartment and sighed as he saw the christmas decorations. He still had to get her a gift. He never celebrated Christmas before and certainly not with a loved one.  _ My girlfriend, _ he thought, still in awe that she was his and he was hers. He heard voices coming from the kitchen and recognized Erdene’s voice. They had not noticed his arrival. He was about to join them but stopped when he heard Poppy talking about her ex-boyfriend.

“... my first Christmas with a boyfriend since I broke up with Julri,” Poppy said.

“Sweetie, you cannot compare the two. Julri is a cheating bastard who only thinks with his dick and Tora… well, I’m sure you know what he does with his dick!” Erdene said. 

They both laughed hysterically. Tora rolled his eyes.  _ Is there a moment when they don’t talk about my junk? _

“You’re right, Dene. Tora isn’t like Julri at all but I can’t help but remember all my Christmases with him. How he always ridiculed me and my gifts, saying I was just a kid who didn’t know what a man really wanted.”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through all this with that asshole,” Erdene said. “Have you thought about what you want to give Tora?”

“I...I don’t know,” Poppy said, sounding miserable. “I just want for us to spend some time together, laugh and fall asleep snuggled up against each other. But since it’s our first Christmas together, I feel like I should give him something.”

“If you want my opinion, and even if you don’t, I don’t think Tora is the materialistic kind. And I honestly can only think of one thing he would truly want.” 

Tora quickly walked back to the entrance, opened the door and closed it with a loud bang. He didn’t want to hear what Erdene was about to say to Poppy. He had heard enough to know what he was going to give to her. Also, he wanted to be surprised by Poppy, to see her eyes twinkle with love and joy as he unwrapped her gift. After hearing about how Julri treated her, he would give her the Christmas she dreamed of. 

“Tora? You’re back already?” Poppy asked, coming to meet him. 

She smiled at him and went on the tip of her toes to kiss him. He hugged her tightly to him, deepening the kiss. He never got enough of her, her smiles, her smell, her warmth. He felt his dick grow hard, which happened every time he touched her.

“Yeah. I told Quincey he didn’t need my help choosin’ and coordinatin’ his Christmas party favors. What the hell do I know about this shit?”

Poppy laughed and he lowered his head, nibbling on her neck. His hand went to her bottom and he pressed her against his erection. Poppy moaned, slipped her hands under his shirt and delicately scratched his back.

“I think I’ll be going now,” Erdene said, clearing her throat. “I’ll call you later to continue our conversation, Pops. Much later!”

****

_ Christmas Eve… _

Poppy stood awkwardly in front of the mirror. Did she look all right? She expected Tora to arrive any minute now.  _ Why am I so nervous about this evening and this little gift?  _ She knew why, of course. The ghost of Julri loomed in her mind, telling her she was still trying to play grown-up. She closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself. 

_ PING! _

She looked at her phone and frowned when she saw it was a text from Tora. Had he been detained? Would he be able to make it to her place tonight? She knew his line of work wasn’t the regular nine to five kind of work, but surely even the clan took some time off during the holidays. 

“ _ I’m sorry Bobby, I have to change our plans. Come to my place. I’m waiting for you.” _

She replied that she was on her way.  _ Why does he want me to go to his place? Did something happen? Should I change? _ She decided to go as she was, she could always change at Tora’s place as she had some pieces of clothes over there. She put on her winter coat, grabbed her purse and left.

Tora’s place was dark and eerily silent as she let herself in. 

“Tora? Are you there?” she asked, trying to keep her growing panic in check. She was ready to leave when he answered her.

“I’m here. Turn on the light.”

She did as he said, not sure what was waiting for her. Once she saw him she burst into laughter. Tora was standing in the middle of his living room butt naked, a ribbon wrapped around him.

“What is going on? Why are you naked?”

“I thought I would be your Christmas tree to decorate,” Tora said, blushing. A few bowls were next to him on the coffee table.

Poppy laughed so hard, her sides hurt. She approached him and grabbed the ribbon. She glanced at the colored substances and raised her eyebrow at Tora.

“Hmm, yeah. It’s colored icing for you to decorate your tree,” he told her sheepishly. 

She dipped a finger in one of the bowls and smeared green icing on his chest, giggling.

“This is fun!” she said, scooping blue icing and smearing his balls. “Now you have blue balls!”

“This was a stupid idea,” he grumbled, feeling ridiculous.

“Oh no, this is the perfect gift. It actually goes really well with what I plan to give you,” she told him as she rummaged through her purse. “Aha! Found it!

Tora frowned as he looked at the lipstick tube in her hand.

“Ya know Poppy, I was ok with you puttin’ nail polish on me, but I have to draw the line at lipstick.”

“Silly, it’s for me, not for you!”

Poppy applied a heavy dose of lipstick and once she was satisfied with the results, she slowly took off her coat and let it drop on the floor, her eyes never leaving his. She smiled as she saw his eyes widened. Underneath her coat, she was wearing a skimpy sheer red babydoll. She knelt in front of him, taking his growing cock in her hand.

“See, I’m the perfect ornament. So let’s decorate this tree!” she said, licking him from base to top, spreading icing along his length. 

Tora groaned as she took him in her mouth, mixing lipstick and icing.

“Merry Fuckin’ Christmas to us, Bobby!”


	16. The Secret Life of Dark Rider - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my silliest crack fic... well, maybe not. But what I can I say, I like him. This is what I think he does in his private life. 😆 
> 
> Be aware that as I write more chapters, it might become a little too dark and disturbing to some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

_The Submission of Twilight Sparkle_

_An MLP: Friendship is Magic fanfic by Dark Rider_

_It was bliss having King Sombra gristle missile plunged inside me again; stuffing my tampon tunnel with a 15" spiked vibrator just didn't get my south mouth spattering like it used to. By now, my clearing in the woods was oozing like someone had poured fairy liquid into Niagara Falls. He munched on my clap flaps, even though I'd been walking the red carpet for the best part of a week. The unrelenting orgasms from his one-eyed monster thrusting my municipal cockwash made me come so hard, I began sweating like the dirty pony that I was. The seemingly never-ending streams of love mayonnaise emanating from his muff buster soon had me coated like-_

He stared at his laptop screen, tapping his index finger on his lips. A gesture he made every time he was in a slump. In the background, Cindy Lauper was singing about girls just wanting to have fun. _Coated like… what?_ he thought. _Is coated even the right word? Wouldn’t you spread mayonnaise?_

“Ugh!” he banged his head on his desk. 

His muse was being elusive tonight. The deadline for submissions was soon approaching and he was nowhere near done. He still had a few scenes to write. Not wanting to let his fans and the convention’s staff down, he had refused jobs these past few days so he could concentrate on finishing this piece. He gasped, suddenly having an epiphany.

“That’s it!” he said, excited. “I'm missing the adrenaline rush and inspiration I usually get from jobs.” 

He jumped out of his seat, grabbed his phone, muting Cindy Lauper in the process, and went to his wardrobe. Once he was dressed, he grabbed his keys and went to his car. As he drove toward Ares Street, he made a phone call.

“Hey Shing, my man! What are you up to, tonight?”

“ _What do you want?”_

He smiled at the annoyance in Shing's voice. 

_“_ Me?” he asked innocently. “Can’t a man call a friend when he’s in need of company?”

_“Hmph. You know I don’t swing that way. Where are you going anyway?”_

“I swear the older you get, the more boring you become.” He parked in front of a shady bar. “You know the place. That little dive bar where people are itching for a good fight. I’m here to relieve them of their misery. Wanna join in the fun?”

“ _Not this time. Like you said, I’m an old and boring man now.”_

“As you want, man. You know where to find me if you ever change your mind.” 

He hung up and got out of his car. He took a breath of fresh air, cracked his knuckles and went inside, an evil smile on his face. Scharch was on the prowl.

  
  
  
  
  



	17. The Secret Life of Dark Rider - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the image is from MLP: Friendship is Magic. Season 9, Episode 2. I just amused myself with a little photoshop.
> 
> Be aware that as I write more chapters, it might become a little too dark and disturbing to some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

_I awoke the next morning with my depravity cavity still slobbering. I thought it was over but his turgid terror truncheon had other ideas._

_“Get up and prance for me, my sweet dirty mare,” he said to me while rubbing his weapon of ass destruction._

_I got up on all four, my tail lifted high so that my chocolate flower was at his eye level and went face down, waiting. I shook my romp from side to side in a blatant invitation to be skewered by his meat scepter. He groaned and clip-clopped to me. To my surprise, instead of mounting and pounding my roast beef platter, he went in front of me. My throat was soon so full of baloney pony I could barely breathe._

_“I told you to prance for me, not present,” he said as he grabbed my mane and pulled my head back. “You need to be punished.”_

__

Scharch stopped reading aloud and waited. He knew what would come next and relished it as much as his next kill. The MC stood up and took the stage.

“What a wonderful excerpt from _The Submission of Twilight Sparkle_ read by our very own Dark Rider!” The room exploded with applause. The MC continued, “Now is the question time. Please raise your hand and wait until a staff member comes to you with the mic.”

Almost everyone in the room had their hand raised. Most of the audience dressed up as their MLP favorite characters or their persona, wearing colorful wigs, clothes and accessories. Some even wore full fursuits. While Scharch didn’t wear a fursuit, he did wear a cosplay. Dark Rider sported a red and black double spiked mohawk wig, a black leather and chain harness vest, black leather pants and a large spiked choker, which hid his clan tattoo. 

Scharch smirked. He truly felt like a King in front of his subjects. As Dark Rider, he was rude, vulgar, perverted and twisted. No different from who he was as Scharch, except Dark Rider was idolized and loved for it. 

“Hi, I’m Twinkle Star and I just want to say that I love you and you changed my life!” a colorful woman said, blushing. “I have one question for you. Do you think Twilight Sparkle wants to submit to King Sombra because of something that hap-"

“I’ll stop you right there,” Scharch said, lifting his hand. He expected that question. It came up at every convention without fail. “Don’t turn this into some Fifty Shades shit. These are little ponies born to enjoy life in Equestria. They do what pleases them without needing traumatic pasts. They are free to explore their dark desires and enjoy it, simple as that.” 

“Thank you for answering me,” Twinkle Star said, a little subdued.

Scharch rolled his eyes, this was probably her first time attending his panel. She hadn’t expected him to abruptly cut her off. He decided to throw her a bone. 

“Be sure to explore your deepest, darkest desires. They are meant to bring you pleasure and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

The woman’s smile would have blinded him if he hadn’t worn sunglasses. The staff member moved through the crowd and stopped at a short woman with black and purple hair, sporting a pair of delicate wings.

“Hi Dark Rider! I’m glad to finally be able to meet you, I’m Misty Petal and…”

 _Misty Petal...Could it be the same Misty Petal I know?_ Scharch thought.

“...I was wondering how much of your own personal experiences are in The Submission of Twilight Sparkle,” the woman asked with a knowing smile.

He had come across someone named Misty Petal in a forum while researching the fandom. Their conversation had turned sexual pretty quickly once they had gone private. They still chatted from time to time and it always ended up with him jerking off. This could not be a coincidence.

“That is pretty personal, Misty. I will only say that it’s for me to know and for you to discover,” he answered in a sexy voice.

People whistled and hooted with laughter. The questions continued for another half hour. When the MC started to thank everyone for their presence and participation, Scharch signaled the staff member to come to him. 

“See that woman over there with purple hair and wings? Misty Petal,” he said, covering his mic. The staff member nodded. “Go tell her to wait for me by emergency door at the back of the room.”

He watched the staff member relay his message. He felt his cock grow hard as his gaze met Misty’s. Would she accept his invitation?


	18. The Secret Life of Dark Rider - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be aware that as I write more chapters, it might become a little too dark and disturbing to some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

_The Submission of Twilight Sparkle_

_An MLP: Friendship is Magic fanfic by Dark Rider_

_“You need to be punished, my ass,” I muttered. My King left me to sit on his throne. A few of his ponies were all over his love lollipop as if it was the best thing they ever tasted. I knew it was. I always begged him to stuff his custard launcher down my throat. I sat alone, watching them as my King forbade me to move. By now, my vibration station was trickling like a broken coffee maker. He got up, made eye contact with me, slapped the romp of one of the ponies, Rainbow Smuggler, and plunged his disco stick down her cum dumpster. I whimpered, wanting relief, but I knew if I touched my tumescent pink taco, I would be punished again._

_“Are you being a good girl?” he asked me, pounding into the pony._

_“Yes, my King,” I answered, my voice quivering._

_“Then come to me,” he said._

_****_

Fans kept coming to him, for more questions, for praise, for his signature on their anatomy. All the while, Scharch was fuming inside. He was this close to losing it and stabbing his way to the back of the room. _It’s not Dark Rider’s way,_ he kept repeating while taking deep breaths. At some point, the MC and the other staff member had to gently but forcefully remove the remaining people from the room. Misty Petal was still by the emergency door, looking amused. Scharch slowly walked to her, as a predator would approach his prey, savoring the anticipation. 

“I’m sorry I made you wait,” he said in a husky voice as he looked her up and down. She was a small and curvy little thing, barely reaching his shoulders. 

“Satisfied?”

“Well, can you blame me? I thought there was a 50% chance you were actually a man pretending to be a woman,” he replied, trying to get a rise out of her.

“I’m sure it happened to you before,” she laughed. “I mean, I’m sure there’s plenty of people who are willing to do and say anything to get your favor. All I had to do was get you off.”

Scharch smiled. She was as bold in real life as she was online. He leaned into her.

“Aren’t you afraid to be alone with me?” he whispered in her ear. “After all, I could be a murderer, using Dark Rider to lure my victims into my torture chamber.”

“Then I’ll just have one helluva story to sell the day you get caught,” she whispered back, lifting her head and kissing his cheek. “And until your hand is inside my panties you will not know for sure if I have a pussy or not.”

His cock throbbed in his pants. She was such a tease, not afraid to talk her mind and talk dirty. He pushed her against the wall and ground against her core. 

“Hmm, I don’t care. Either way, we’ll both get what we want.” He bit her neck hard enough to leave a mark, making her moan. “So, your room or mine?”

  
  



	19. The Secret Life of Dark Rider - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be aware that as I write more chapters, it might become a little too dark and disturbing to some. Also, pony porn will be back next chapter. 😆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

Scharch groaned as he looked at his caller ID. He ignored Martin’s previous calls. That fucker knew he was off limits this weekend. So what was happening in Narin that made him call four times in the past 30 minutes? He smirked as he thought of a way to combine business with pleasure. He put the phone on speaker.

“The fuck you want, Martin? I’m a little busy,” he said as he looked at his cock buried deep inside Misty’s pussy. 

_ An hour earlier… _

They went to her hotel room since it was connected to the convention center and closer. As soon as they entered the room, he pushed her on the bed and told her to get on all fours. He knelt in front of the bed, lifted her short dress and found himself at the perfect height to taste her dripping core.  _ So not a guy,  _ he thought as he licked and fingered her.  _ I’ll have to ask if she has a strap-on.  _ Sensing her on the verge of orgasming, he freed his cock from his pants, quickly put a rubber on, and entered her in one hard thrust. She screamed as his cock drove her over the edge. She lowered herself as much as she could, lifting and grinding her ass hard against him. He didn’t move, letting her ride her orgasm. He was patient. He would wait his turn. He gripped her ass and moaned as the muscles of her tight pussy clenched around his cock, trying to make him lose control. 

When he felt her whole body relaxed, he pulled out and rammed into her. With one hand he reached around her hips, finding her clit. She gasped in surprise.

“You didn’t think you were done, did you?” 

She pushed his hand away and turned her head to look at him. 

“I can take care of that. I want you to rub me elsewhere,” she said with a shy smile.

He smirked, knowing exactly what she wanted. They had talked about this fantasy of hers. He used her wetness to lubricate her puckered hole and rubbed his thumb over it, applying a light pressure without penetrating it. She moaned loudly, moving her hips against him and frantically stroking her clit. He pistoned into her, this time taking as much as he gave. It didn’t take long before she had another orgasm and when he felt her sphincter relax, he pushed his thumb inside. He groaned as he came, her pussy gripping his cock like a vice. He slowly pulled out and discarded the used condom. He plopped in the bed next to her.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Misty said weakly, her ass still in the air. “I think you broke my hips. I can’t move anymore.”

“I don’t have a problem with you staying in this position,” he laughed, slapping her ass. He stood. “I’ll go wash my cock and maybe that pretty little mouth of yours can bring it back to life for round two.” 

Once in the bathroom, he thought about the fact that she didn’t ask about removing their clothes and props. He would have refused anyway. With him wearing black leather clothing and her, wearing a lilac colored dress with delicate wings, it looked like a demon fucking and corrupting an angel. Also, he wanted to keep his tattoos away from her prying eyes. Did she have similar thoughts? Did she also have something to hide? He could feel himself getting hard as he cleaned himself. She was a mysterious prey that appealed to his predator’s side. 

“Your phone is ringing,” she called from the bedroom. 

“Ignore it,” he said, dropping his pants on the floor.

Joining her, he positioned himself in front of her and she took him in her mouth. He sighed in pleasure. She sure knew what she was doing. Her tongue was swirling around his cock, hitting all the right spots. She was massaging his balls with her hand, sometimes sliding a finger a little further back, increasing his pleasure. He pulled himself out before he came.

“On your back,” he ordered her. 

She happily obliged. He put her legs over his shoulders, squeezed her knees together and thrust deep inside her. His phone rang again. 

_ Back to the present… _

“The fuck you want, Martin? I’m a little busy.”

He winked as Misty muffled a laugh. 

“Are you on fucking speaker phone?” Martin said angrily. “Who’s with you?”

“A sweet piece of pussy,” Scharch said, rubbing Misty clit while pumping into her, making her moan loudly. “Just ask and I’ll turn the camera on.” 

“Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to? You need to come back to Narin tonight.” 

Martin sounded like he was about to blow a fuse, which amused Scharch to no end. He wouldn’t run like an obedient puppy.

“I thought I was clear when I said I was off the map for the weekend,” Scharch said. 

“Yeah well, we made a new acquisition and we need you to close the deal,” Martin said, heavily censuring himself. “So that little hobby of yours will have to take a backseat. I expect you in my office in three hours.”

_ A new acquisition, huh? Interesting _ , Scharch thought. It had been a while since Martin had let him play with a target. Not since that last debacle.

“Can I cum before I leave? Oh please, Daddy Martin, let me cum,” he groaned as he accelerated his rhythm. 

“Crazy fucker,” Martin mumbled before hanging up.

Scharch laughed. “You heard the man, sweet cheeks. We better finish this quickly.”

“Do you always talk to your boss this way? Won’t you get fired?” Misty asked, worried.

“Nah, we’re like a big family business. He can’t fire me.”  _ He could try to eliminate me, but he would have to best me. _

“So this is what you really do, huh? A 9 to 5, corporate job. Do you wear a suit?”

“It’s not quite like this but yeah, I wear a suit and yeah, I’m in Acquisition and Assessment,” Scharch said. “Now let me finish assessing that cunt of yours.”


	20. The Secret Life of Dark Rider - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that this chapter contains scenes of violence as Scharch plays with his victim and can be disturbing to some. It will get worst next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

_The Submission of Twilight Sparkle_

_An MLP: Friendship is Magic fanfic by Dark Rider_

_My King is in front of me, his glorious pogo stick in my face. But when I try to grab it, he just pushes me away._

_“Not me. Lick her,” he says, pointing to a pony next to him._

_I turn my attention to her. She’s a pretty mare named Golden Pocket. She smiles at me and turns around, lifting her tail. I approach her and lick her bearded clam like it’s the most delicious block of salt. She presses her romp on my face, wanting me to poke deeper in her. I happily oblige. I lift my eyes to look at King Sombra, wanting to know if I please him. His eyes filled with passion are fixed on me. I feel a presence behind me and a hoof caresses my wet muffin. I close my eyes in ecstasy as it hits the right spot. I know King Sombra is orchestrating every movement and I hope he’ll allow the pony behind to impale me with..._

****

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” 

Scharch yelled to the badly beaten and tied up man sitting at the back of the living room. Claude and another Balthuman subaltern, Tony, had delivered the man an hour ago to his private dwelling after the boss had been satisfied with the interrogation. The little apartment had a living room, a kitchenette, a bedroom, a bathroom and contained the bare minimum of furniture and accessories. 

He was still pissed at Martin for cutting his weekend short. Misty had been understanding. After all it wasn’t like they owed each other anything. They weren’t a couple. But he couldn’t help but wish she would come online. He knew she was probably on her way home, wherever that was. He looked at his screen, uninspired. Even the music of Cindy Lauper wasn’t enough to get him in the mood for his MLP fic’s pony orgy. Maybe he should listen to Roxette? He sighed as he still heard muffled screams. _God, they never listen!_

He went to the man and punched him in the face. He frowned as he noticed something peculiar with the tape covering the man’s mouth. He pulled the tape off in one gesture. _Fucking amateurs, I knew they forgot to put a gag in before the tape._

“AAAHHHH!” the man yelled, sweat, tears and blood running down his face. “I swear I told you everything I knew! They promised to let me go if I did!” 

“Aww, how cute!” He pinched the man’s cheek, making him whimper. “Do you also believe in Santa Claus?”

Scharch went to a box and pulled out a cloth. He then proceeded to clean the man’s face.

“You know, if we get technical, they did let you go.” 

The man looked up at Scharch with a mix of hope and suspicion in his eyes. _Ah! That’s the look!_ Scharch thought, smiling convivially at the man. How he had missed having a prey to play with.

“D-Did they really? So you’ll set me free?”

“I will… after I’m done with you.” Scharch said, his smile turning evil. He crumpled the cloth and shoved it deeply in the man’s mouth. “Do you know why you’re with me? I’m the person they call when they want to get rid of a body. But don’t you worry, I was told to keep your head pretty and recognizable. Seems my bosses want to send a powerful message to your bosses.”

He picked a knife from the coffee table and licked the blade. His gaze never left the man’s face and he saw the moment the man realized he wasn’t going to get out of this alive. The man started squealing, struggling against his restraints and trying to spit out the cloth. Scharch felt a rush of adrenaline. This was as good as sex. He had to follow orders during the interrogation, but here, he had _carte blanche_. In the background Duran Duran was singing _Hungry Like the Wolf_. _How fitting,_ he thought, increasing the volume. As he was about to make the first cut, his phone vibrated in his back pocket. Only one person’s calls could get through. He felt giddy like a schoolgirl getting a call from her crush. He put his finger over his lips, signaling the man to stay silent and answered.

“Hello dear. Are you missing me already?


	21. The Secret Life of Dark Rider - Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a scene of violence and depravity that may not be suitable for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

“ _Hi. Is it a good time?”_

Scharch smiled at Misty’s shy voice. After all they did online and at that hotel, she felt shy calling him on the phone? That was beyond adorable. He twirled absentmindedly the switchblade knife in his hand.

“I left my number for you to use. Don’t worry about the rest,” he reassured her. Just hearing her voice made him hard. “Did you have a nice trip back home? Any problems?”

“ _Everything went fine. Going through post-con depression. Except this time it’s worse,”_ she replied with some hesitation in her voice. He waited to see if she would continue her thoughts or not. “ _I keep thinking about you.”_

He inhaled sharply and dropped the knife as her words moved him more than he would admit even to himself.

“I was that good, huh?” he said, teasingly. Her laughter was like music to his ears. 

“ _Ok, ok, I’ll stop with the sappy stuff, otherwise your head will get so inflated you won’t be able to leave your place anymore.”_

Scharch laughed and rubbed the front of his pants. “My head is inflated alright. Wanna help me with it? I do need to leave my place in a few hours.”

 _“You’re such a dork. A horny dork,”_ Misty said, now sounding on speaker phone. He heard a rustling sound. “ _I hope you don’t mind if I join the fun?”_

“Oh no, please do. Tell me, are you using your fingers on that delicious cunt of yours?” 

He walked to the kitchen and put the phone on the counter, on speaker as well. He reached inside his sweatpants and started slowly to jerk off, imagining Misty pleasuring herself. He ignored the increasingly agitated man in back.

“ _Hmm… no.”_ She stopped talking. Scharch sensed something was bothering her. “ _Are you alone? I hear weird noises in the background.”_

Scharch turned around to glare at the man. The cloth and the tape were not enough to completely muffle his cries. He was probably trying to get Misty’s attention. Which was really stupid because she didn’t know who and where Scharch was. 

“It’s only the TV. I was watching a slasher movie when you called and didn’t bother to turn it off.”

 _“Nothing like blood and gore to put someone in the mood,”_ she replied laughing.

“Exactly! Now you know my deepest, darkest kink,” Scharch said, approaching the man as he struggled to loosen his restraints. “But you have not answered my question.”

 _“I have this big purple vibrator that also heats up and feels so good. It reminds me of your cock. It hits all my right spots.”_

“Continue to talk about your vibe like this and I will get jealous because my hand feels nowhere near as good as your mouth or your pussy.”

“ _Maybe you should have a heating function installed on your hand,”_ she said, panting. “ _But vibration wise, you were pretty efficient.”_

“A heating function, huh? Not a bad idea, actually. Now tell me what I’m doing to you.”

Scharch laughed and picked up the knife from the floor. He pulled strongly on one of the wrist restraint, the man’s hand turning a darkish purple. The man, having guessed what Scharch intended to do, tried to scream louder. Scharch brought down the knife and cut off all the fingers in one swift movement. Blood splattered all over him. He used his hand to scoop warm dripping blood and stroked his hard cock. He could hear Misty pleasuring herself, lost in the fantasy. 

_“You’re so deep inside me. Please, make me cum!”_

“Oh yeah, baby. Squeeze those muscles harder around my cock,” Scharch closed his eyes as he pumped faster and harder. “So hot and wet, you’re so good. I won’t last long.”

Both lasted a few more minutes before reaching their climaxes. Scharch looked down and noticed the blood started to dry. He went to the sink and washed his hands. The rest could wait. 

“ _It seems we finished at the same time as your movie,”_ Misty said giggling weakly, still basking in the afterglow.

Scharch frowned and turned to look at the man who had indeed stopped screaming. _He fainted. Fucking pussy._

_“So… I’m dying to know. What was that movie we just had phone sex with?”_

“Oh. It was the Korean movie, I Saw The Devil. You probably don’t know about it.”

“ _Are you kidding me? Korean slasher movies are the best! That movie is in my top 10 of all time. Had I known what you were into, we would have watched movies instead of having sex at the con!”_ Misty said, laughing. _“Although the sex was fucking amazing.”_

“You’re that much into gore? I must say I’m surprised. I haven’t met many people who shared my tastes.”

_“Honey, I’m so much into gore, I made it my career.”_

Scharch stopped breathing. What did Misty mean? How did one make a career out of gore? Of course the easy answer was she was in the same field as he was, but he didn’t get that killer vibe from her. 

_“I’m a forensic pathologist for Angeloz City PD.”_


	22. The Secret Life of Dark Rider - Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

Scharch sat in his car in front of one of Angeloz City’s police stations and stared at his phone. Staring back at him was the smiling face of Misty Petal. Or, as the picture stated, Faith Barlow. He had searched for Angeloz City PD’s forensic pathologists and there she was, wearing a labcoat and looking professional. It seems she was often called to testify at trials as an expert witness. He smiled as he thought of the bag full of body parts in his trunk. As instructed, he had dropped off the head at the address Martin had given him. He hadn’t received any instructions for the rest of the body, except to dispose of it, and, after his call with Misty had ended, he felt inspired. 

It was time for Faith to get to know the real Scharch. He planned on planting body parts all over the city. He knew the three usual ways to identify a body was with fingerprints, teeth or DNA. Thankfully, teeth were no longer a problem since the head was in a Narin yard and the person would definitely not come forward with the evidence. He had peeled the skin from the fingertips and burned it while at his place. DNA was trickier and took more time to degrade. That’s why he had chopped the body into smaller pieces, stabbing deep into it a few times, and let each part soak in an oxygen based bleach for a few hours. That should slow down, if not stop, the identification. 

Scharch almost giggled at the thought of Faith trying to solve this mystery. But first, he needed to take care of a few loose ends. He sighed as he logged in his Dark Rider account and looked up his fics and private discussions. It had been nice while it lasted. He snorted as he recalled Martin’s face when he told him about this new hobby. The hobby that had brought him the illusion of normalcy. A glimpse at a world of light. A world he didn’t belong to. He was made for darkness and in the darkness he would remain. Misty Petal. He never had any intentions of meeting her in real life, the Balthuman crest always a nasty reminder that he was only playing pretend. Their meeting at the convention had been a coincidence and he had given into his urges. Surely there was a reason why the universe had brought them together while wearing disguises. Faith only knew him as Dark Rider and he felt reticent to tarnish her memory of their time together. One by one, he deleted his fics. After a moment of hesitation, he copied his conversations with Faith into a document and deleted his profile. He then accessed Dark Rider’s email account and started writing for the last time.

_My dearest Misty,_

_I loved getting to know and meet you. You’ve been my muse, my fantasy, my sexy temptation. I will always remember my time with you. Please know that you did nothing wrong and I wouldn’t change one second of our interactions. I always knew that Dark Rider wasn’t real and there would be a time when I would have to return to reality. And who knows, maybe one day our paths will cross again._

Scharch stopped typing to think about such a meeting. Would he be lying on a metal table for her to dissect or would they be on the opposite sides in a courthouse? He snorted. He would be fine with either.

_I’ve erased all traces of Dark Rider online, but I’m sending everything to you. I don’t want you to forget about me. Hopefully you’ll always think fondly of me._

_Yours forever,_

_Dark Rider_

_📎 The Submission of Twilight Sparkle and other fics.zip_

SEND

He took a deep breath and focused on the new game of cat and mouse he was about to start with Angeloz City PD. He didn’t care what Martin would say, Angeloz City was a four hour drive from Narin City and under another jurisdiction. Cops were notoriously bad at sharing information and seeking help. He was counting on this flaw to get away with murder. He wondered if Scharch would be able to get under Faith’s skin as much as Dark Rider had been able to do so with Misty Petal. 

Scharch laughed as _Poison_ by Alice Cooper came on next on his playlist. _Time to dispose of this body and find fresh blood,_ he thought while he drove deeper inside his new playground, singing slightly altered lyrics. 

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin_

_I wanna kiss you but MY lips are venomous poison_

_I'M poison, running through YOUR veins…_

EXTRA behind the scene. Here are the costumes I imagined Dark Rider and Misty Petal wore at the convention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter comes the conclusion of this wild ride. This started out as a crack fic with a My Little Pony crossover but, as I wrote it, it became so much more. I'm so glad I decided to write about it. One thing I will not miss is my computer that kept auto-correcting Scharch for Scratch! 😂

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [saucytuggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucytuggles/pseuds/saucytuggles) Log in to view. 




End file.
